Whatever it Takes: Trailer
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: This is the trailer that I have made from this sections...


**In the moment we have been waiting for excitement of the Danny Phantom story Whatever It Takes story...watch this...I've been waiting for 2012 for the announcement of this show but I haven't done that yet in a while but once in a while I wanted to do this but, it looks like I'll be doing the trailer for now then...see what's happening**

**This Summer...everythings turns out to be, Danny Fenton is back for someone who is love the truth...his girlfriend is back...**

Danny: Will I ever seeing Sam again today?

Maddie: Of course you will, Danny. I remember what you and Sam used to be best friends forever a long time ago.

[Sam is at the airport and then she looked over there but then she is happily seeing Danny again]

Sam: Danny?

Danny: Sam?

Sam: Danny! I have missed you! [As she grabbed Danny by the arms and gave him a hug]

Danny: I have missed you too! Where have you been all this time?

Sam: I was at like in Canada.

Danny: Canada?

Sam: Yes I have. It's good to see you again.

Danny: Any places, like beautiful meadow gardens because it's it is really a secret, we are not telling them about this.

Sam: Wow...I really love it, it's so romantic, and actually beautiful.

Danny: It is this is where it was.

Sam: Thanks.

Danny: You're welcome.

Sam: I really want this romance to begin again.

Danny: Together we can spend time together out here secretly in the woods.

Sam: Of course we can anytime.

Danny: I wanted to be more with you until then I really wanted to protect you.

Sam: Protect me? Why do you wanted to protect me?

Danny: I really wanted to protect you because, you're my girlfriend.

~Danny and Sam face grew closer and closer and as they kissed each other on the lips.~

Everything for new teen drama, or fasinated

Sam: [Crying] Heather just said that she said that she's going to forced on you.

Danny: NO HEATHER'S NOT GOING TO FORCE ON ME! SHE IS NOT! SHE'S HORRIFYING!

Sam: DAMN HEATHER!

And some shocking news about section

Sam: I'm pregnant.

Danny: How could you be so pregnant?!

Trent: Sam didn't know who's the father of the baby was.

Tucker: See, what a shocker for her.

Gwen: There's no such way that I am taking from this Tucker, I have plenty of room at my house. Taking care of a baby was really hard work to do, crying all day and all night, while you're feeding the baby.

Sam: Am I moving out with my parents?

Gwen: Of course you will, sweetie. You know what, I am your really best friend remember?

Geoff: She says she doesn't want to be with me for a little while. But she says she wants to get back together with me sooner or later.

Jazz: Okay, I'll see about that. How she feel when you be with her?

Geoff: She feels very happy that I'm with her.

Pam: How could you be having a baby at age 16?

Gwen: Of course you can hang out with me, Danny, but since you're a nice guy and Trent might be a nice guy too.

Maddie: How long have you arrive at Amity Park?

Misty: For like 3 months in a row so my sisters decided to move there before Gwen had called me, and said that I was moving out of Cerulean.

Gwen: Yes, because she really needs to move on, and let go of something.

Misty: Yes, especially for now.

Sam: I'm just fake pregnant.

Danny: Telling the truthful and not lies is not easy to do that. You better get the hell away from girlfriend before I'LL HURT YOU!

Danny: I see, and I know you're pregnant. What if the baby grows inside of your stomach?

Sam: Only it can take couple for like 3 months or maybe 6 months.

Danny: That means that I'm going to be a father?

Sam: Yes, Danny. You are going to be a father of my baby. I'm going to be a mother at teenage years. [As Sam take Danny's hand put touch it on her stomach and press it to see if the baby will grow sooner enough]

Gwen: You ready to pack your things up, because I am on my way to get you out of there I am finding a place for her right here out of home, whether you like it OR NOT! GODDAMN HELL!

Pam: JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! And don't ever come back in over here ever again! [As Gwen pack the rest of Sam's stuff in the Gwen's mom's car]

Daisy and Jack wondering ntund and see what's going on around here

This summer...get ready for some new exciting moments

Danny: Sam, you're like 5 months pregnant.

Sam: Oh My God, I am 5 months pregnant.

Marci: Hey, Sammy! [As she gave her a hug]

Sam: Hey, Marci! It's good to see you again.

Marci: Your stomach gotten a little big...

Sam: It's fast growing baby inside. [As Sam put her hand on her stomach and stroke it smoothly] The good news is, we're having a baby!

Pamela: What's the gender?

Danny: It's a girl, a baby girl.

Maddie: Yay! We're having a Granddaughter! [As she gave him a hug]

Marci: I knew your daughter would love her daddy, Danny Fenton.

Sam: I know she is too, she'll be out as soon she can in 9 months.

And now for the moments...

Sam: You will not be handling my daughter or touching my daughter anything like that when she was born!

Pam: I don't give a damn about my grandchild as a matter a fact you need to learn how to take care of yourself!

Sam: I love my daughter, this is Danny's daughter.

Danny: I really want my daughter to close to me.

Marci: I know how feel that way, Danny, but your parents will take care of your daughter, but Sam's mother aren't.

In another limits of conscious...

Sam: [Crying and Moaning in Pain as she grab her stomach] Ahhhhhhh! My water just broke!

Danny: I'll get you to the hospital!

Sam: Please do, because I want to have this BABY NOW!

Marci: Where's Sam?

Danny: She's in a hospital having her baby!

In a miracle was born then...

[Newborn Baby Crying]

Danny: Sam, she's she's beautiful!

Sam: She is beautiful, Danny! Hello my little adorable baby girl, you look so precious! [Crying]

[Danny holds the baby and handed the baby girl on Sam in her arms holding and started to coo]

Jack: The Miracle is born!

Jazz: [Whispers and walks over to her] Hello my little niece, welcome to Amity Park!

Danny: Lisa Hope Fenton

Marci: [Whiper] Lisa Fenton, oh my gosh, you look so pretty!

In moments later...

Lisa Fenton has a room for the FentonWorks and at Marci's house

Sam: Welcome home, little Lisa, this is your new home.

Gwen: You did such a great job, sweetie and now you've becoming a new mom now! Congratulations, I'm so proud of you!

Sam: I would thought of that too.

The hope life changes everything and it was perfectly a blessings.

Marci: Do you want to do something for fun?

Sam: Sure, we'll have birthday plan party for Lisa when she turns one years old.


End file.
